Une Année à Dalton
by AmaliaKlaine
Summary: Et si Karofsky avait était vraiment quelqu'un de méprisable, que Kurt aurait du rester à la Dalton Academy et que Sam, grâce à une bourse aurait suivit Kurt se révélant un très bon ami et confident. Klaine/Blam/Hevans
1. Prologue

Bonjour tout le monde! Voici ma première fic, je ne sais pas encore combien il y aura de chapitres mais j'espère au moins en faire quelques uns... Je publierais le premier chapitre dans quelques jours et je aussi fais un appel aux prompt! Pour cette fiction, des intrigues où il faudra juste respecter ce qui y a écrit dans ceprologue et sachant qu'un nouvel élément vas apparaître dans le premier chapitre, Merci d'avance!

**Prologue :**

Bonjour, je m'appel Kurt Hummel, j'ai 16 ans et je suis gay. Je sors avec le plus merveilleux des petits copains qui puisse exister, Blaine Anderson. J'ai aussi un meilleur ami, Sam Evans, il m'a suivit à Dalton pour je ne sais quelle raison, mais ce que je sais c'est qu'il est un super ami et qu'il doit travailler très dur pour garder sa moyenne haute pour pouvoir garder sa bourse.

Dalton Academy c'est notre lycée privée, c'est la que j'y est rencontré Blaine et tous mes nouveaux amis: Nick, Jeff, Thad, Wes, David, Trent et le reste des Warblers. Cette année va être ma dernière année de lycée, je me suis promis d'en profiter cette année: plus de slushies ni de brutes homophobes juste une année tranquille avec mon petit copain et mon meilleur ami.

Demain ce sera la rentrée et même si je veux en profiter mais j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment…


	2. Rentrée

Merci beaucoup à Yuki-946 et IKlaineShipper pour leurs review ^^ Ce chapitre est encore un peu court mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

**Rentrée**

« -Kurt, réveille toi !

-Oui…

-Kurt ! C'est la rentrée, tu vas être en retard! »

Je regarde mon réveil et, OH MINCE! J'ai plus de quinze minutes de retard, heureusement que j'avais déjà sortis mon uniforme pour aujourd'hui et préparé ma valise pour Dalton sinon j'aurais fait un arrêt cardiaque! Ah oui, à propos de la valise, c'est parce que Dalton est un internat et en la regardant je me met à espérer que mon père ne me questionnera pas sur son volume, qui est plutôt imposant, alors qu'on est censé n'apporter que nos uniformes et nos affaires de toilettes sauf que ma valise contient en plus de ça une quinzaine de Vogue, trois bombes de laque, une dizaine de crèmes hydratantes différentes et quelques tenues au cas où... le strict minimum quoi! En parlant de crèmes hydratantes, je dois aller faire mon rituel d'hydratation rapidement si je veux pouvoir prendre mon petit déjeuner.

Mon rituel fini et mon petit déjeuner pris, j'embarque ma valise dans ma voiture et au même moment reçoit un sms :

**Blaine: **Cc Kurtie, il me tarde tellement de te revoir, je t'attendrai devant l'entrée, sûrement avec Sam et Wes. Je t'aime, à tout à l'heure. 3

J'affiche un grand sourire, j'adore quand il m'appel Kurtie, je lui tape un réponse dis au revoir a mon père et à Carole, prend ma voiture et pars en direction de mon lycée. En chemin je pense à l'année qui m'attend, à mon petit copain et à Sam... J'espère que nos chambres ne seront pas trop éloignées...

J'arrive enfin à Dalton et j'aperçois Sam et Blaine à l'entrée, je vais vite garer ma voiture et me dirige vers mon petit ami, toujours aussi beau dans son uniforme...

-Kurtie! Tu m'as tellement manqué! Cria Blaine en s'approchant de moi et m'embrassant langoureusement en m'agrippant de toutes ses forces.

-Blaine! Ça ne fait qu'une semaine que l'on ne s'est pas vu, et encore, on s'est téléphoné… dis-je en rigolant mais sans non plus vouloir me détacher de lui, lui aussi m'avais manqué!

-Oui mais s'est quand même trop, me dit Blaine avec son air de petit chiot.

-Et moi, on m'oublis?

Sam était entrain de les regarder et affiché une petite moue boudeuse

-Sauvez-moi… Vous êtes de petits chiots! Non mais regardé moi ça! Bien sûr que tu m'as aussi manqué, idiot, dit-je en enlaçant mon meilleur ami.

Ils m'ont vraiment manquer ces deux là, Wes aussi d'ailleurs... Et où il est passé celui-là?

-Blaine, tu ne saurai pas où se trouve Wes? Il n'était pas censé être avec vous?

-Oui mais tu le connais, on a juste eu à prononcer le mot Warblers qu'il à commencer à faire une mini-crise d'angoisse, comme quoi il avait peut-être oublié son marteau chez lui ou qu'il fallait finir de préparer la salle pour les auditions des nouveaux arrivant...

-Mais on a rien à changer dans la salle pour les auditions, et sérieusement, comme si il pouvait oublier son marteau chéri... dit-je en soupirant legerment.

-Et justement, si on est venu ici plus tôt, c'est pour assister aux auditions alors moi je ne vais pas rester devant le lycée à me les geler alors qu'on nous attend à l'intérieur, intervient Sam en se dirigeant vers les porte de la Dalton Academy.

**Tadaaaa, je vous l'avais dit qu'il était court, et je suis encore toute ouïe pour des prompt pour cette histoire.**

**Ah, aussi, dès que vous me laissez une review vous gagnez... euh... La reconnaissance éternel de mes bébés pingouins dansant! (si,si, je vous assure, j'en ai 5...)**


	3. Auditions part1

**Bonjour tout le monde! Voici (enfin) le deuxième chapitre, et vous allez voir, j'ai fais un effort, j'ai fait plus de 1000 mots! (mais nooon, je n'ai pas du tout triché en mettant une chanson...) Bon, sinon j'espère que ça va vous plaire!**

**Je voulais aussi vous dire que mes pingouins dansant vous sont éternellement reconnaissant cher revieweuse... Ça ce dit ****revieweuse**? Pfff, peu importe, autant inventer des mots pour vous remercier... Et je voulais aussi dire à _NobodySaidItWasEasy _un grand merciiiiii! Pour m'avoir ajouter à ses favoris! (**non, je n'étais pas entrain de sautiller partout après avoir vues ça...).**

* * *

**Auditions part. 1**

_**Kurt:**_

Après qu'on ai légèrement traîné dans les couloirs de Dalton avec Sam, on arrive enfin à la salle des Warblers, et à peine on eu posé un pied dans la pièce, Wes nous fonce dessus en gesticulant:

-Vous voilà enfin! Vous avez vraiment pris tout votre temps! Salut Kurt, content de te revoir, tu m'as beaucoup manqué, dit Wes en se tournant vers moi avant de recommencer à s'énerver. Vous exagérez le gars!

-Hum...

-Ça fait presque vingt minutes qu'on vous attend, repris Wes sans faire attention à Sam, pratiquement tous les candidats pour les auditions sont arrivés!

-Hum hum...

-Et jamais on sera près pour votre démonstration! Je ne sais même pas quel chanson vous allez faire, continua-t-il en continuant à ignorer Sam, vous êtes vraiment irresponsable!

-Hum hum...

-Et en plus...

-Wooooah! Tu vas me laisser parler à la fin! J'allais te dire que vu que tu étais à l'étranger pendant ces vacances on a pas pu te prévenir de notre choix, et on s'est déjà entraînés avec les Warblers, comme ça tu pourra garder ton rôle de chef du conseil plein de sermons sans plus d'abîmer la voix!

-...

-Wha! Félicitation Sam! Tu as réussi à faire fermer sa bouche à Wes en plein milieu d'un de ses long et insupportable discours, c'est juste incroyable! s'exclama Thad en se dirigeant vers nous, tout en rigolant.

-Salut Thad, dis-je en souriant, bon... en attendant que le reste des candidats arrivent et s'installent, si on allé saluer le reste des Warblers.

Blaine et Sam acquièrent et on se dirigea vers Nick et Jeff qui discutaient plus loin, tout en se tenant la main et un sourire niai collé sur leur visage. Je courais vers eux tout excité et un grand sourire collait sur le visage.

-Nan! Pas possible! C'est enfin arrivé! Dites-moi que je suis pas aveugle! Dites-moi que j'ai raison! Vous sortez enfin ensemble! dis-je (ou plutôt criais-je... non je vous assure, je ne suis pas fou...) en sautillant à coté d'eux.

Nick rigola et Jeff baissa la tête en rougissant.

-Eh oui, Kurt, je me suis enfin déclaré à lui, j'ai enfin osé lui dire à quel point je le trouve beau et merveilleux et à quel point je l'aime, dit-il en serrant un peu plus fort la main de son petit-ami qui rougissait un peu plus fort.

-C'est vrai que tu m'aimes? demanda t-il doucement en relevant la tête pour regarder son petit-ami.

-Bien sûr que je t'aime, dit Nick en l'embrassant langoureusement.

-Euh... Je crois qu'on les a perdu, intervint Blaine en laissant échapper un petit rire et souriant doucement.

On continua à saluer le reste des Warblers jusqu'au moment où on entendit Wes utiliser son marteau.

-Ah bah finalement tu l'as pas oublié, ton précieux marteau! ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir Sam, entraînant quelque rire dans la salle.

Wes prit un air offensé avant de commencé à parler.

-Bon, oublions cette intervention inutile pour nous concentrer sur ce que j'allais dire, donc bienvenue cher candidat, comme vous le savez nous sommes les Warblers, et avant les auditions, je voulais vous montrer ce que l'on peut faire et à quel point il faut avoir un bon niveau pour être accepté, voici les Warblers qui vont chanter...euh...

-Heroes, de David Bowie, dit Blaine.

On finit de s'installer, les Warblers en ligne derrière Blaine, Sam et moi, et les Warblers entamèrent la première note:

**Sa****m:**

_**I, I wish you could swim**_  
_**Like the dolphins, like dolphins can swim**_  
_**Though nothing, nothing will keep us together**_  
_**We can beat them, for ever and ever**_  
_**Oh we can be Heroes, just for one day**_

_[Moi, je voudrais que tu saches nager_  
_Comme les dauphins, comme les dauphins savent nager_  
_Que rien, rien ne nous gardera ensemble_  
_Nous pouvons les battre, encore et toujours_  
_Oh nous pouvons être héros, juste pour un jour]_

**Blaine:**

_**I, I will be king**_  
_**And you, you will be queen**_  
_**Though nothing will drive them away**_  
_**We can beat them, just for one day**_  
_**We can be Heroes, just for one day**_

_[Moi, je serai roi  
Et toi, tu seras reine  
Que rien ne les amènera ailleurs  
Nous pouvons les battre, juste pour un jour  
Nous pouvons être héros, juste pour un jour]_

**Kurt (Blaine & Sam):**

_**I, I can remember (I remember)**_  
_**Standing, by the wall (by the wall)**_  
_**And the guns, shot above our heads (over our heads)**_  
_**And we kissed, as though nothing could fall (nothing**_  
_**could fall)**_  
_**And the shame, was on the other side**_  
_**Oh we can beat them, for ever and ever**_  
_**Then we could be Heroes, just for one day**_

_[Moi, je peux me rappeler (Je me rappelle)  
Debout, face au mur (Face le mur)  
Et les armes, tirent au-dessus de nos têtes (Au-dessus de nos têtes)  
Et on s'embrassait, comme si rien ne pouvait tomber (Rien ne pourrait tomber)  
Et la honte, était de l'autre coté  
Oh nous pouvons les battre, encore et toujours  
Alors Nous pouvons être héros, juste pour un jour]_

**Blaine, Kurt & Sam:**

_**We can be Heroes**_  
_**We can be Heroes**_  
_**We can be Heroes**_  
_**Just for one day**_  
_**We can be Heroes**_

_**We're nothing, and nothing will help us**_  
_**Maybe we're lying, then you better not stay**_  
_**But we could be safer, just for one day**_

_**Oh-oh-oh-ohh, oh-oh-oh-ohh, just for one day**_

_[Nous pouvons être héros_  
_Nous pouvons être héros_  
_Nous pouvons être héros_  
_Juste pour un jour_  
_Nous pouvons être héros_

_Nous ne sommes rien, et rien ne nous aidera_  
_Peut-être somme nous allongés, alors tu ferais mieux de ne pas rester_  
_Mais nous pourrions être plus sûrs, juste pour un jour]_

* * *

Les Warblers tenir la dernière note encore un peu avant qu'elle ne meurt sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Quelques vingtaines de secondes plus tard des coups de marteau retentirent pour calmer les acclamations quand ce fut assez silencieux, Wes pris la parole.

-C'était sincèrement magnifique, les congratula Wes pour commencer. Maintenant nous pouvons passer aux auditions, vous allez passer par l'ordre dont vous êtes inscris sur la liste, vous nous chanterez chacun une chanson, ce qui entraînera une délibération du conseil... Bon commençons, David à toi l'honneur, finit Wes

-D'accord, hum, commença le Warbler, premier candidat, _Sebastian Smythe._

* * *

**Voilà voilà, c'était un peu plus long, non? Je suis pas trop convaincu par ce chapitre (quand ai-je déjà étais convaincu par quelque chose que j'ai écrit? Jamais cher lecteurs, jamais...) La traduction de la chanson, je vous l'accorde, n'est pas extraordinaire, mais imaginez les tous les trois la chanter avec les Warblers... Ça c'est extraordinaire! :b **

**A**** la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre! (quand je le posterais..? Euh... Quand j'aurai fini de l'écrire..?)**

**Et si je reçois encore des review, euuuuuh... Y en aura assez pour que je puisse recueillir un lama trapéziste! Qui lui aussi vous sera éternellement reconnaissant comme mes pingouins dansant!**


	4. Auditions part2

**Et voilà enfiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin le troisième chapitre**** (je ne sait même pas combien j'ai de semaines, voir mois de retard ^^'). Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse, normalement j'aurai pu le finir le mois derniers et le poster le jour de mon anniversaire, sauf que quand j'ai ouvert mon fichier le quatorze, une page info s'ouvre et j'apprend que Cory est mort, même si je n'aimais pas vraiment Finn, j'ai toujours trouvé Cory très talentueux (la première fois que je l'ai vue, c'étais à ses tout début dans Stargate Atlantis :'( ********). Donc toutes mes pensées vont à sa famille, ses amis et bien sur, à Lea Michele.**

******Mais bon :( on ne peut rien y faire, j'espère que vous aimerai ce chapitre, ENJOY!**

* * *

**Auditions part.2**

_**Kurt:**_

Le candidat, Sebastian d'après ce que viens de dire David se lèvent et rejoins le milieu de la pièce, que nous avions quitté après notre performance pour allé s'asseoir sur les canapés près de la table du conseil, le nouveau venu s'éclaircit la gorge avant de présenté ce qu'il allait chanter:

-Donc, bonjour, je m'appelle Sebastian et je vais chanter Fingers, de P!nk, dit-il avec un sourire en coin collé sur son visage.

Quelques Warblers et candidats laissent échapper de petits rires ou des exclamations surprise suite à l'annonce de la chanson, quant à Wes, il affiche un air indigné plutôt drôle, j'allais le faire remarquer à Blaine mais que je me retournais vers lui, il regardé Sebastian avec un air choqué pendant que le concerné commencé à chanter en regardant mon petit copain.

_**I'm alone now**_  
_**Staring at the ceiling**_  
_**I'm kinda bored now**_  
_**I can't sleep**_  
_**And you and me can't make my life complete**_  
_**When you come you slip into a dream**_

_**When it's late at night**_  
_**And you're fast asleep**_  
_**I let my fingers do the walking**_  
_**I press record**_  
_**I become a fiend**_  
_**And no one else is watching**_  
_**I let my fingers do the walking**_

Moi qui ne connaissais pas cette chanson, on va dire que je plutôt étonné..? Non, je pense que choqué serait le bon mot et le pire dans tous ça, c'est que cet énergumène continuait à chanter en dévisageant mon petit ami! Ça ne vas pas ce passer comme ça! Je décide donc de me coller un peu plus à mon petit ami et à lui tenir le bras, car personne ne me le volera! C'est MON petit copain, et je ne le prête pas! (Quoi? Moi possessif? Mais non pas du tout, mais Blaine est à moi, rien qu'à moi et personne n'y touche, à pars moi bien sûr!)

_**I'm starving**_  
_**For some attention**_  
_**I'm begging, pleading, bleeding**_  
_**For a suggestion**_  
_**I bite my tongue because I wanna scream**_  
_**I'm almost there and you turn and look at me**_

_**When it's late at night**_  
_**And you're fast asleep**_  
_**I let my fingers do the walking**_  
_**I press record**_  
_**I become a fiend**_  
_**And no one else is watching**_  
_**I let my fingers do the walking**_

Cette chanson à beau être plus que suggestive, je ne peux pas nier que Sebastian la chante vraiment très bien, il a une voix magnifique, et il n'y a pas que sa voix qui est magnifique... Quoi?! Je suis peut-être en couple avec le garçon le plus extraordinaire du pays, même peut-être de la terre, mais cela ne m'empêche pas de voir quand un autre homme est beau et canon, et Sebastian l'est: il est grand plutôt fin mais a quand même l'air musclé, son visage aussi est plutôt fin et il possède deux magnifiques émeraudes à la place de ses yeux (mais je dois avouer qu'il a des airs de suricate)... Mais même si il est vraiment à tomber, je pense que je vais vraiment le détester si il continu à regarder mon petit ami comme ça!

_**Rewind and you will see**_  
_**Why in the morning**_  
_**I'm happy**_  
_**Right there on the tv screen**_  
_**Me vengo, me vengo**_

_**I'm restless**_  
_**You need some caffeine**_  
_**But I'm wasted**_  
_**If you could only see**_  
_**Cause I need more than you are gonna give**_

Pourquoi chante-il si bien? Sa voix est vraiment magnifique et si Wes la trouve bien, il me remplacera peut-être en tant que soliste, ou même peut-être Sam! Je sais que jamais il ne remplacera Blaine et c'est bien ça qui me gène, car si Sebastian devient soliste, il devra beaucoup côtoyer Blaine, et vu comment il le regarde, je pense qu'il voudrait bien me voler mon petit-ami. Ça y est... Je le hais!

_**When it's late at night**_  
_**And you're fast asleep**_  
_**I let my fingers do the walking**_  
_**I press record**_  
_**I become a fiend**_  
_**And no one else is watching**_

_**When it's late at night**_  
_**And you're fast asleep**_  
_**I let my fingers do the walking**_  
_**I press record**_  
_**I become a fiend**_  
_**And no one else is watching**_  
_**I let my fingers do the walking**_

-Merci de m'avoir écouté, lança le suricate , ce qui réveilla certaine personne de la salle qui était comme en transe. J'espere que ça vous a plus.

-Hum, Wes avait l'air plutôt gêné, euh, merci de vous être présenté à nous, les résultats seront affiché cette après-midi sur la porte de cette même salle... Suivant!

* * *

Après plus de deux heures d'élèves venant tenter leurs chances (oui, c'est beaucoup, mais les candidats ne savaient pas tous chanter juste) les auditions étaient enfin terminées et les délibérations allaient bientôt commencé. Pour laisser le conseil délibérer je quittais la salle en compagnie de Sam et Blaine, direction: la cafétéria.

Arrivé là bas, on se dirige vers notre table habituel qui, heureusement, n'est pas squatté par les élèves venant faire les auditions.

-Même café que d'habitude je suppose, demandais-je, et ne laissé pas Thad approcher notre table, sinon il risque de nous voler encore une fois nos café, rajoutais-je en regardant Thad qui était installé à deux tables de nous.

Sam acquiesa en rigolant au souvenir de l'année dernière où Thad essayé de voler son café, qui était le meilleur servie à Dalton... La raison? La jeune cantinière qui craque sur lui.

Donc j'entamais mon chemin pour allé acheter nos café, sans voir qu'un certain suricate se dirigé vers la table où étaient encore installé mon Blainey et Sam.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, pas trop court? Pour la chanson, je voulais montrer que le Sebastian de mon histoire est vraiment en mode slut ^^**

**Je ne sais pas quand je posterai la suite mais surement dans un délai plus court que celui-là, ce qui n'est pas vraiment dur...**

**Envoyé moi une petite review siouplait, et peut être que je mettrai un lemon dans le prochain chapitre ;)**


End file.
